lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Races
'''Races '''are special objectives in each Adventure World where you need to finish a race with any vehicle in the game, and beat the time to get the Gold Brick. Types of Races * Land Races - Races with land vehicles in mind. Some may allow characters racing on foot. The most common race type. Symbolized with a wheel. * Underwater Races - Races with underwater vehicles and swimming characters in mind. Symbolized with water ripples. * Air Races - Races with flying characters and vehicles in mind. Symbolized with a wing. * Super Speed Races - Races with Sonic the Hedgehog in mind. Symbolized with a vector graphic of Sonic's head. Standings (Please note that this may vary in various parts in the Adventure Worlds) * Gold * Silver * Bronze Races in Adventure Worlds Year 1 * DC Comics ** At Atlantis ** At Metropolis ** In the Sky on top of Wayne Tower ** Water Ski Race * The LEGO Movie ** At Bricksburg *** Beach *** Acrobatics / High Jump Race in between Bricksburg and Middle Zealand ** In the Depths ** In the Sky (near a Jet Switch) * The Lord of the Rings ** At Rivendell *** Council of Elendor (Land) *** In the Sky ** At Minas Tirith ** Underwater at the Argonath Ruins ** Water Ski Race * The Wizard of Oz ** At the Wicked Witch's Castle ** At Emerald City ** At Kansas * Back to the Future ** At Hill Valley (1985) ** At Hill Valley (1885) ** At Hill Valley (2015) (2; One Aerial and One Land) * Portal 2 ** Foot/Speed Race ** At the Wheat Fields ** Sky Race * Doctor Who ** At London *** In 19th Century London *** In 21st Century London ** At Trenzalore * Ninjago ** Underwater Near the Sunken Junk Boat ** Super Strength Race (Gongs) in the Monastery ** In the sky in the Volcano * The Simpsons ** Near Mr. Burns' Mansion ** Sky Race ** Underwater Race * Scooby-Doo ** At the Haunted House ** On top of the Lighthouse ** At the Sunken Ruins ** Water Ski Race near the Fairground * Legends of Chima ** At the bridge to the Beaver Village ** In the sky next to the Phoenix Temple ** Underwater race at Sunken Lion Ruins * Jurassic World ** At Main Street ** Mosasaurus Feeding Area (2; one with Rainbow Jumping Pads and another one underwater) ** In the sky in the Volcano * Ghostbusters ** At Sedgewick Hotel * Midway Arcade ** In the sky above Rampage City ** At 720° Skate Park ** Foot/Speed Race at Marble Madness Course ** At Super Sprint Circuit Year 2 * Adventure Time ** Sky Race at Ice Kingdom * Harry Potter ** Sky Race at the Quidditch Pitch * The A-Team ** At the Storm Drain * Mission: Impossible ** Underwater Race ** Sky Race * Sonic the Hedgehog * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ** Apparate Access Race * Gremlins ** At Kingston Falls ** At Chinatown (Gremlins) ** Sky Race at New York (Gremlins) * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial Trivia * There are three main types of races shown and confirmed in the LEGO Dimensions Adventures World Trailers and explored in Gamescom 2015 & PAX 2015: land races, underwater races, and aerial races. ** Although there are also specific ability races scattered across in many Adventure Worlds, i.e. the High Jump / Acrobatics Race in the LEGO Movie World, and water ski races in worlds like the Scooby-Doo World near the Fairground. *Completing any one race can earn the achievement Dimensional Dasher. Completing five races can earn the achievement Pedal to the Metal Category:Miscellaneous Category:Index Category:LEGO Dimensions